cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirage tank (Red Alert 3)
Cannon mode RA3 Mirage Tank Gap Generator Mode.jpg Gap generator mode |faction = Allies |role = Advanced anti-armour tank |useguns = Spectrum-dispersion cannon |usearmor = Chobham armor |tier = 3 |amphibious = No |cost = 1600 |time = 0:15 |produced = Armor Facility |ability = Dulamp FT-70 Gap generator }} The Mirage tank was an advanced Allied battle tank first seen during the Third World War. Background Created by the FutureTech Corporation based on a French tank chassis and weapon design, the Mirage tank combines great firepower with an advanced camouflage system, making it ideal for ambushing Soviet armor divisions. The sophisticated systems on the Mirage Tank demand years of training to master. The name of the Mirage is a reference to its reactive camoscanner technology, which envelops the vehicle in a camouflage field that causes it to resemble a nearby mundane object, such as a tree or a truck. The camouflage is capable of fooling both naked eyes and most scanners. However, Mirage tanks can only remain concealed when they do not fire and remain motionless, to reduce heat signatures and conserve energy. Using its gap generator device, it can invert its camoprojector field onto nearby Allied forces with the appropriate transmitters. While Mirage tanks cannot disguise themselves or use their weapon while the gap generator is active, they are able to conceal small armies in this fashion. The Mirage is armed with a spectrum dispersion cannon that focuses and amplifies light waves to form an extremely destructive (though short-ranged) burst of high-energy photons, which can cut through any known substance easily. The spectrum beam's energy disperses from its targets, reflecting onto nearby forces, and making it easier to engage multiple hostiles. The spectrum cannon must be firmly mounted into the chassis of the Mirage tank. Though they are maneuverable enough to be able to quickly turn to face most armored forces. Abilities In-game The Mirage tank is the most advanced land vehicle available to the Allies. It has significant firepower and is effective against all surface targets. This, combined with its ability to camouflage itself while stationary, or not using its secondary ability, makes it perfect for ambushing enemy forces. It does, however, have very weak armour and the spectrum cannon has a relatively short range. In order to construct Mirage tanks, an Armor Facility with access to Max Clearance is required. The Mirage tank's secondary ability allows it to project a stealth field in a limited radius around itself, cloaking any allied units within that radius. The Mirage tank itself is fully visible and unable to use its weapon, making it highly vulnerable. It is however unable to cloak each other using its secondary ability. Both the disguise and the cloaking field can be neutralized by attack dogs, war bears, and burst drones. Note that critically damaged Mirage tanks loses the ability to cloak themselves when idle. Assessment Pros * Highly destructive * Fastest and cheapest tier 3 ground unit * Can hide units under its cloaking field * Can disguise itself by blending in with terrain objects * Spectrum beam disperses and damages multiple targets at once * Instantly kills infantry * Extremely powerful in numbers Cons * Short range * Much lighter armor compared to other Tier 3 Vehicles. * Expensive * Vulnerable to air attacks * Enemy scouts can easily detect disguised Mirage tanks * Vulnerable to advanced base defenses * Spectrum beam is still not powerful enough to destroy some tier-3 vehicles like Apocalypse Tanks in one shot * Can be crushed by heavy vehicles * Does not have a turret, needs to rotate entire chassis to aim * Camouflage fails when critically damaged Quotes Upon exiting an Armor Facility *''You call for the mirage?'' Select *''Mirage Tank!'' *''We await your direction!'' *''Camouflage, standing by!'' *''Bonjour, Commander!'' *''What should it be?'' *''Mirage tank, operational!'' *''Mirage field, standing by!'' Select when using gap generator *''Do they suspect we're here?'' *''Is it time?'' *''Wait for the right moment!'' *''Keep still!'' *''Shhh!'' *''Blending in!'' *''Nothing here but trees!'' Moving *''Place to place!'' *''On th''e prowl! *''To the next mirage!'' *''Proceed!'' *''Into the background!'' *''Understood!'' *''Prepare to blend!'' Moving when use gap generator *''Maintain cloaking field!'' *''Careful now!'' *''We're out in the open!'' *''Take it steady!'' *''They may see us now!'' Attacking *''Ambush them!'' *''Commence attack!'' *''Now, now!'' *''Fire at will!'' *''Now is the time!'' *''AHA!'' *''C'était fatal!'' *''Attack!'' Move to Attack *''Don't let them see us coming!'' *''Approaching the target!'' *''Track them down!'' *''It's time to play our hand!'' *''Now's our chance!' ''' In combat *''Firing Spectrum Cannon!'' *''End it quickly!'' *''Au Revoir!'' *''Again, AGAIN!'' *''Don't let them leave!'' Under attack *''How bad are we hit?'' *''They found us!'' *''We're taking damage!'' Gallery RA3_Mirage_Tank_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art RA3 MirageTank2sm.jpg|Concept art (without Spectrum Guns) RA3_MirageTank.jpg|Loading render RA3_Mirage_Tank_Render.jpg|Render Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Mirage_Tank_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia *When there is nothing around to mimic, the Mirage tank will turn invisible, and on rare occasions, the Mirage Tank will copy a unit. *When under the effects of Iron Curtain, the Mirage tank retains the Iron Curtain visual effects even when disguised, making them easy to spot. *Strangely, one of the select quotes when using the gap generator has the Mirage say "Nothing here but trees!", even though Mirage tanks cannot disguise themselves when the gap generator is active. Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Arsenal